reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Inescapable Crisis
'Background' Eclipsed Crown Colosseum - Inescapable Crisis is the third Colosseum Event. It has the same rules as the previous incarnation Eclipsed Crown Colosseum - Unseen Hand of Malice. New to this event are Rival Rankings which are awarded every 6 hours for your performance compared to 9 other rivals, that are chosen based on time of entry into the Coloseeum. Note: For Colosseum Events your TOTAL deck power (attack + defense) modified by the captain bonus is used, No other modifiers (guild class, Card skills, realm bonus) are used . Edit your deck accordingly. 'Event details' *Period: 4/12/2013 (2:40 EDT) - 4/18/2013 (21:00 EDT Advertised, 22:00 EDT Actual) 'Mini-boss' *'Arc Dragon': Appears occasionally after a 10-streak win. Defeat for extra loot and event points. Appears to be of a random power level just above your last opponent. The only way to get an 11 win-streak. 'Features' *'Tourney potion': Refills your Tourney Point pool. Bought directly in the store shop (3, 6, 10, 20), as bonus gifts when purchasing the Card Box 12 Pack (2), Card Box 6 Pack (1). They are also awarded in the Colosseum, in the preceding Riot Rumble event or for doing SNS facebook (1, 5x at 30 total posts) and twitter (1) posts during the event period. *'Tourney points': Allows you to fight in the Colosseum. 1 hour/point recovery time. Maximum amount is 3. *'Adrenalin Rush': Doubles the overall power (attack value + defense value) of your deck for 10 minutes. *'Inescapable Crisis Stage': You've attracted the attention of the Arc Dragon. Prepare for an 11th battle! *'Rival Rankings :' Similar to Guild War Cycles, these bonus (1-Day) Tourney Potions (1 - 5) and Bonus Ranking Point (0 - 3000) rewards are given out every 6 hours at 00:00, 6:00, 12:00 and 18:00 (EDT). 'Win Streak rewards' *The longer the Win Streak, the better the rewards. In addition to Ranking Points you might get a random amount of loot - up to, but no more than shown in the below loot table: *Ranking Points: * Maximum Loot rewards: *'Treasure:' **Each piece of the Event Treasure set is awarded at a set amount of total wins in the Colosseum, with the last piece awarded after 500 wins, for a total of 4 sets, awarding 1 card each. **Event Treasure set pieces from the Colosseum cannot be stolen. 'New cards introduced' *''Event Treasure:'' **Janus *''Box Stack Card Packs :'' ** Dragon Princess ** Ouranos ** Ajax ** Fairy Knight *''Prizes:'' **Arc Dragon - Awarded to the top 3000 ranked players. **Typhon - Awarded to top 10000 ranked players. **Lupa the Longtail - Awarded to top 1000 ranked Guilds. 'Strategy' *Use the 3 TP attack. It has far better results and rewards: **Doubles your deck power (attack + defense). ***Thereby increasing your win streaks. **Awards 5 times the amount of ranking points that you get from the Win Streaks. **Increases the Adrenalin Gauge by 5 times as much as a 1 TP attack. *Maximize your deck power. Choose the cards with the highest sum of attack + defense. *Save your Tourney Potions for when your Adrenalin Rush gets activated. Then use as many of them as possible in the 10 minutes it lasts. 'Total Tournament Win Rewards' 'Rival Ranking Rewards' Rival Ranking Rewards are given out based on your ranking within a 6 hour cycle against 9 other rivals, these rivals are the 9 most recent entrants to the coloseum who have not yet been matched as rivals. The Ranking Points accumulated from participating in the coloseeum during this 6 hour cycle is used to determine your Rival Rank. The 1-day reward potions are sent directly to your inventory so it is not possible to stockpile Rival Ranking reward potions. Each 1-day potion has it's own expiry counter, but the 1-day potion Expiry timer located in the items page always shows the time left of the next expiring potion, this does not mean all the 1-day potions will expire at that time, Note: There may be a time lag of up to 30 minutes until Rival Ranking rewards are delivered to your inventory. You will know they have been delivered if, when you enter the coloseeum page, you see the following message at the top of your screen underneath the Coloseeum banner, this message will only appear once: |> You Received Rival Ranking Rank {#} Rewards Got {####} Ranking Points. Tourney Potions(1day) x {#} have been transferred to your inventory. Note: Rival Rank cycle rewards were changed without warning from the 4/15/13 06:00 EDT cycle onward. '' ''Bonus Ranking points were increased while potion rewards were reduced and 12-win streaks were enabled.' Valid from for cycles rewards from 4/15/13 06:00 EDT - 4/18/13 18:00 EDT ''Note: For reasons unknown, the last 3 cycle rewards (both 1 day potions and bonus ranking points) were NOT distributed until approx 4/18/13 20:50 EDT and end time was changed to 22:00 EDT (advertised end time 21:00 EDT) Valid for ONLY for first 8 cycles rewards (4/12/13 06:00 EDT - 4/15/13 00:00 EDT) '''Total Ranking rewards 'Guild Ranking Rewards' NB = Non Bazaar version Category:Events Category:Colosseum Event